Why haven't you called me yet?
by devious-heartless
Summary: A cellphone is a lot of things...a camera, a recorder, and a gadget...but most of all it is a connector. Romano x Philippines. Slight hint of Russia x Liechtenstein. One shot.


**A.N. : Whew! This is my first Hetalia fanfic: Romano x Philippines!This story was inspired by the song "Why don't you call me yet" Rin's POV. Since I have no idea, what to nickname Philippines, I just call her Philippines in this fanfic. And whoa! I just realized it now, but this is my third story!**

**This is for you xSoulResonancex ! Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers, or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Philippines wasn't usually the type to be impatient. In fact, she was usually the one to be late to a lot of the meetings. But checking her cell phone again, she felt incredibly sad and angry at the same time.<p>

"_He'll call. He always does…he will…right?"_

Grabbing her cell phone, she looked into her contacts. Scrolling down to the "R"s until she finally saw it. Romano.

Tapping the screen, his photo appeared above the number. She had a desperate urge to call him-even just to ask him how he was-but instead, locked her phone.

Glancing at an open album, she saw a photo of Russia and Liechtenstein with a tiny caption underneath: Would these two ever become a couple? I don't know but they certainly look cute together!

Seeing the two in the picture, Philippines remembered she saw him earlier that day…he ran off in a new jacket…and she didn't remember where he said he was going to…

Dumping herself on the bed, nostalgia suddenly attacked her.

"_Is this your first time?" he asked, twirling a lock of her hair. "Um, yeah you could say that." She said pulling the blanket over her body. "J-Just tell me if it hurts okay?" he said breathing deeply. "Romano…don't promise me that." Philippines said shyly. "Because…I have this feeling…" she said revealing a little bit of the black lace. "Once you start, you can't stop."_

Her eyes opened wide remembering that night. She shook her pillow before screaming into it:  
>"MMMMMMRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFF!"<p>

When she felt better after the screaming, she got up and looked at her reflection. She saw herself with shoulder length, brown-black hair, dark brown eyes, and with medium height. She didn't find anything striking about her, or for any reason why Romano would like her at all.

"_You should know that I really love you," was what you said to me._

"I want to believe you but that's hard to do…will I find relief if I choose not to believe?" Philippines said picking up her phone. "I want to see you, don't you want to see me?" she said to his photo on the screen. "You know I've been waiting all this time just for your call. I'm afraid you won't stop to remember me-" Philippines stopped abruptly.

"Is there something wrong with me?" she said touching her face. "Is there something wrong with me?" she repeated. "Is there?"

Sitting on the chair, she rubbed her eyes. "Why am I feeling so tire-"

_Spain placed me down on the floor. I'm playing with the laces of the new, pretty, red dress. "Romano," he calls out. "Come meet your new playmate!"_

"_I don't want to," said a defiant, little voice. "Romano," Spain called out again. You wouldn't want to keep ladies waiting. It's rude." I'm amazed. Wow! I'm a lady! I thought excitedly. I hear a door open, so I stop playing with my laces, and pat my dress. When I look up, I see a boy with auburn hair with a twirly thing in it. He was around my age and holding a tomato._

_Without meaning to, I say out loud "Hey, you're cute!" Turning red for a second, he replied "Um, thanks." Then complained to Spain about the food…_

Philippines fell out of the chair disoriented. "Urgh, flash backs?...no memories. Wonderful memories," she said flopping on the bed again. Glancing at the phone, she chuckled saying "He hasn't called yet, huh?" Seeing it was low on battery, she stood up to look for her charger when…

"_Marukaitte chikyu-u marukaitte chikyu-u marukaitte chikyu-u Boku Hetalia~"_

No words were needed anymore. Philippines forgot about the charger and ran to her phone.

"Hey Piri-chan? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for making you wait-"

"It's okay." Philippines said trying not to sound relieved.

"How were you?"

"Fine. Just perfectly fine."

* * *

><p><strong>And...that's the end of the fanfic! I hope you don't mind the Russia x Liechtenstein part, but I needed a pairing for Philippines to compare her relationship with! <strong>

**And...I'm not even sure Romano would call Philippines 'Piri-chan' but...oh well...**

**Please review this story so I can improve my writing! Thanks!**


End file.
